


Post-mission

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [26]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Scott Ryder likes to celebrate successful missions on his knees. Gil approves.





	Post-mission

It was the gleam in the pathfinder’s eyes that was Gil’s first warning. The second was the order to Sam to lock the doors to engineering. The third was a kiss so heated it made his knees weak.

“Scott” he panted as Scott ruthlessly attacked his neck, “this is a really -shit- bad idea.”

“Of course not, the doors are locked.” Scott’s hands were already working on his zipper.

“But the window-” Gil protested, silenced by another kiss, just as heated as the previous one. It made his brain stop working long enough for Scott to get his pants open and about halfway down his thighs.

“Jesus” Gil gasped as Scott fell to his knees. This was starting to become a ritual for the pathfinder; go on mission, perform mission, come back from mission, track down Gil, suck or fuck him senseless. Not that he was complaining. Much.

“Scott-” he tried to protest again, but wicked fingers were already wrapped around his cock, stroking him to hardness. Gil leaned back against the console, hoping desperately that he didn’t accidentally touch something that would make Kallo glare at him again. It would just make him want to punch the salarian, and that wouldn’t help anyone.

“Jesus” he gasped as Scott added his mouth to the equation, chafed lips wrapping around the head of his cock like a fucking popsicle, wet and hot and eager.

Scott was efficient, he’d give him that. It didn’t take long until Gil was fully hard, groaning as Scott’s mouth inched down further and further until his nose was buried in GIl’s pubes, muffled moans like music in Gil’s ears. It never failed to amaze him just how much Scott got off on doing this. 

 

Scott’s tongue knew exactly how to work the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, adding just enough of a hint of teeth to make Gil’s knees buckle as he panted and groaned, doing his best to keep from thrusting into the hungry mouth enveloping him. Scott’s moans were almost as much of a turn on as the blowjob itself, but god damn did the man know how to do it.

 

Scott sucked and licked, working him like he was getting paid, and jesus those teeth pressing just like that-

“God!” Gil groaned, his head falling back as he stared unseeing at the ceiling as Scott’s hands bruised his hips, holding him in place.

 

Scott was half-gone with lust, the taste and feel of Gil’s cock enough to send him into that hazy place of want and pleasure that made the rest of the world fall away. He was addicted to the taste of Gil, the feel of him,, the way his hips jerked, the way he moaned. He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, lightly raking his teeth down sensitive flesh. His reward was a frantic curse and a quick thrust that almost made him gag, or would have if it wasn’t for the lack of a gag reflex. The first time he’d blown Gil the other man had been pretty surprised, but also pretty excited.

 

He hardened his grip on Gil’s hips, both a warning and a need to hold him in place as he took him in to the root, rubbing his tongue against the nerves on the underside of Gil’s cock, loving the muffled curse from the man whose hands were clutching at his hair. He felt the tip of Gil’s cock slide against the back of his mouth, teasing his throat, and whimpered, doing his best to breathe through his nose. He looked up, catching Gil’s hazy gaze, and swallowed.

 

Scott’s throat muscles momentarily clenching around his cock had Gil seeing stars, crying out in passion. He then bit his lip hard, not wanting to make too much noise as someone might come investigating. His fingers tightened in Scott’s hair, tugging at the dark locks. He was rewarded by a groan that made Scott’s throat vibrate, the sensation travelling from Gil’s cock all the way back to his spine, which arched even as a truly filthy moan fell from his lips. 

 

One of Scott’s hands left his hips, sliding down his own body to disappear into the front of his jeans, Gil losing his breath as he realized that the other man was stroking himself, getting off on satisfying him. 

“Jesus Scott” he panted, running his fingers through his hair in a caress, but at the same time pressing his head down further. Scott’s moans were like a symphony as he sucked, mouth scorching hot and ravenous as if he wanted to devour Gil cock first. 

 

The one hand that had still been holding Gil’s hips in place now abandoned it, sliding lower to stroke his thighs even as Scott sucked him in to the root, both of them moaning, Gil arching into the caress making his skin throb with want. Then Scott’s hand slid back up, finding and stroking his balls, wicked fingers rubbing and rolling until Gil’s eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. His grip on Scott’s head tightened until it must be painful, but the only response was another one of those hungry groans as Scott raked his teeth over the sensitive skin of his cock, making Gil forget to stay quiet as he cried out.

_ “Scott!” _

 

The heat of Gil’s cock was intoxicating; Scott felt drunk on it. He whimpered with desire as he sucked and licked, bobbing his head in rhythm with Gil’s panting breaths and moans. The grip on his hair was just painful enough to keep him grounded, to keep from losing himself in the pleasure of the man he loved coming apart, knowing it was because of him. 

 

Gil was close now, his balls drawing up tight, Scott’s fingers almost too much as he pushed his hips forward, desperate for more wet heat. 

“Scott-” he moaned in warning, hips stuttering. Scott just moaned, sucking more eagerly, swallowing him down as if his life depended on it, as if he was addicted.

“God!” Gil cried, bowing his head to see Scott’s swollen lips wrapped around his cock. Scott looked up, his pupils blown so wide his blue eyes almost seemed black, but he wasn’t letting up his relentless pace. Instead he bobbed his head faster, still staring up at Gil like he was a God come down from heaven to be worshipped. Gil’s clenching fingers loosened into a caress, stroking the back of his lover’s neck, fucking into that eager mouth.

_ Give it to me, _ those eyes begged. And Gil was unable to resist him; he cried out in desperation, still unable to tear his eyes away from Scott’s, as he felt his orgasm rush through him and let it come. Scott pulled back so that only the head of Gil’s cock was still in his mouth, as if waiting for an unavoidable eruption.

 

Gil nigh-on howled as he came, hips shuddering, unloading in Scott’s eager mouth, staring in dazed amazement as Scott swallowed eagerly, drinking him down, letting not a drop escape his lips. 

 

“Jesus” Gil gasped, his knees buckling. Scott was still sucking him, working his softening cock until it became almost painful. He pushed at his shoulders, pushing him off and pulling him closer at the same time.

“Scott” he moaned, trying his damnedest to stay upright. 

 

He felt Scott’s body shudder, and realised that the other man had just come in his pants from the intensity of pleasing him, and it made a sliver of desire slip through his body. 

“Scott” he breathed, stroking dark hair. “You are  _ amazing.” _

Scott finally pulled back, his lips swollen, his eyes triumphant.

“I know.”


End file.
